The need for a cable clamp which allows a cable to extend in two directions is well known. Cable clamps known in the art for use in forming a right angle connector require the use of a dedicated right angle metal sleeve which must be assembled inside of the conventional connector shell. Since a typical application almost always requires straight connectors as well as such right angle connectors, it is necessary to have access to two types of sleeves; that is sleeves for use with such straight connectors and sleeves for use with such angled connectors.